Lamb
by BM201
Summary: *He made me watch as he did it. Slowly ripping off her right arm, he roughly grabbed me by my hair and forced me to drink the venom flowing out* O/S  character death


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *sigh* story of my life.**

"Hey Emm." I said walking into the Cullen's living room; he was watching a movie on the huge flat TV.

"Hey, how's it goin'?"

"Fine, I guess." I stood at the entryway, awkwardly twisting my hands together behind my back.

"Well come sit down!" He smirked at me, which of course made me blush a lot.

"I actually wanted to ask you a question."

"Yeah?"

"Ummm…where is Rosalie, I mean I haven't seen her around at all."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Well usually she is glaring at me or scoffing at whatever I do, is she like on a vacation or something?"

"No." His whole expression changed to one of anger.

"Then where is she?" He slowly stood up and walked towards me, no not walk. He stalked towards me the smirk coming back to place on his face.

"I got her locked away somewhere secret."

"What?" My eyes probably resembled that of a gold fish. _**He wasn't serious, was he?**_ He came closer and closer until our bodies were almost touching and I had to look way up at him. He bent down and put his lips to my ear slowly breathing.

"I think you should go home honey." He was immediately gone the next second, nowhere to be found.

"Bella all of us are going hunting tonight, so I'm taking you home." Edward said walking from the stairway behind me. _**How did he not hear that?**_

"Sure, okay." I let him grab my hand and pull me outside to his Volvo.

"Get up." A cold hand touched the back of my neck.

"Nooooo Edward." I whined, it felt like I was asleep for about twenty minutes.

"I said get up, and I'm not your fucking Edward." My comforter was pulled from my body, I sat up and try to identify anything in my room as best as I could. No light, no anything what the hell?

_**Did I even put my comforter on last night, usual Edward puts it on but he left.**_

"Bella."

"I can't see." Whoever it was sighed heavily and walked somewhere and a candle came on.

"Emmett?" He smirked and walked to me.

"Where are we?" I got off of the bed that most defiantly wasn't mine.

"Somewhere secret."

"And where is this somewhere secret?" He backed me into a wall by the bed.

"Don't worry about it at the moment." My breathing increased, sweat began to form on my forehead, and my bottom lip was getting numb from me biting it. He bent a little and with his own lips pulled my bottom lip from my teeth. He sucked it in his mouth then put his tongue in my mouth, I couldn't help myself so I kissed him back. He tasted like spices and….man, God it was over whelming. His hands caressed my body making me shudder involuntarily. I was instantly getting wet from his hands, fuck my juices were running down my thighs.

"Mmmm you smell delicious." One of his hands cupped my sex through my sweat pants.

"Stop, this is wrong." I said breathlessly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, my sweet innocent Bella, only not so innocent." I tried my best to pull away, but his strength kept me in place. "You can't be as innocent as you act babe, I know there's a dark side to you and I very much intend to see you unleash that side of you." He rubbed his hand against me. I-I couldn't think straight if kept doing that.

"I don't have a bad side to me." I finally got out.

"We'll see when the time comes." I was picked up and thrown onto the bed with him on top of me crouched on all fours. Not knowing what possessed my hands, I undid his belt and zipper. He ripped off his shirt and took off his pants, leaving him naked as the day he was born. His body was a work of art, so many muscles, six pack, and his member was well let's just say he is well endowed. He tore all of the clothing from my body and leaned down to take my left nipple between his lips before putting what he could of my actual breast into his mouth. The noises coming out of my mouth were shocking me, but I couldn't make them stop.

"Shit, I can't fucking wait anymore." He groaned, positioning himself at my heated core and he pushed in.

"I fucking knew it." I closed my eyes wanting him to move. "All this time you had Edward fooled that you were a virgin, naughty girl." He swiftly pushed in and out of me more and more until I came, HARD.

"Fuck!" I yelled. I relaxed on my back, spent.

"Oh no, no baby girl I'm not through with you yet, we are going to play a game your safe word for when things get too intense is lamb, okay?"

"Yes." He rolled me onto my stomach and pulled me so I was on my hands and knees. He came up behind me, positioning himself in the one place where I was still a virgin.

"Lamb, lamb, lamb." I felt his lips kissing my back softly, and sometimes licking.

"I promise to make this as painless as possible, baby." He entered me slowly, I was being stretched to a point when I didn't think he could fit anymore, but he continued and was all the way inside of me. He slowly pumped in and out of me, as he continued he pushed harder and faster. All that could be heard was my skin against his marble skin. In, out, in, out, in, out my juices acting as a lubricant for Emmett. Until we finished with intense orgasms, he pulled out and walked away to a corner despite my protests.

"Did you enjoy that?" He said.

"What?" He turned back to me with a smile, and then walked towards me confidently, in his hands so many chains. Rosalie was attached to the chains, unshed tears in her eyes. He motioned me towards him with his index finger. I hesitantly, on wobbly legs got off the bed and walked to him.

"You see Bella; I was tired of her disrespecting you." I couldn't help myself; I circled her, touching her blond hair. He smiled at me encouragingly, when she growled, I pulled her hair, as hard as I could.

"Sit down baby." I sat on the floor, while he stood over her. He made me watch as he did it. Slowly ripping off her right arm, he roughly grabbed me by my hair and forced me to drink the venom flowing out of her. I can't say I hated it, but it did burn my throat a little, it was getting into my system. He pulled me away and licked away the excess venom. I was burning slowly, I distinctly heard more ripping of metal and I smelled smoke. I felt him bite into my wrists and ankles adding his venom.

"You are mine forever." Were the last word I heard before going under….

**This was a random one shot I hope you liked it.**


End file.
